Green Positive Sign
by DELETEDACCOUNT143577883589
Summary: Effie is pregnant, and she's terrified of what he'll say. LEMON MERINGUE (that how you spell it?) PIE. I'm not sure what's happening here, so just try to enjoy it.


She was devastated. Terrified. She felt so stupid. But as she stared at the little white stick with the green plus in front of her, she realized she was pregnant.

Effie Trinket had taken all ten of them. All of them had the same little stupid sign. She was pregnant. Haymitch was going to flip shit. They should have been more cautious! Should have been more careful. But with Haymitch's overactive libido, there was no telling when they were going to do it or where.

Effie almost giggles to think of the time they got caught in a dressing room in the Capitol.

But then her current situation slaps her in the face and it's no more smiles. She hears the slamming of the car door and she quickly trashes the tests and goes to greet Haymitch in the hallway. She throws her arms around his neck, hoists herself up and wraps her legs around his waist, and kisses him fiercely. He stumbles back and they slam into the door.

"Effie," Haymitch pants when they pull away. "As turned on as I am right now, where is this coming from?" he asks. Effie sighs and rests her head against his shoulder. When he realizes she's crying, he carries her to the couch and lays her down. Crawling on top of her, Haymitch peppers her with kisses along her collar bone and nears her breast.

"Is this about your insecurites again?" he breathes against her skin. "Because I told you, you're so goddamned sexy I just want to jump your bones every minute I'm with you."

"No, no, it's not that. I'm... Haymitch please don't leave me when I tell you! I'm sorry... we can get rid of it, I swear!"

"Effie, slow down and tell what's wrong?" He says. Effie sighs.

"I'm pregnant Haymitch. I'm going to have a baby." she whispers. Haymitch stares at her for a moment. And another. Then he swoops down and captures her lips in his.

"You do know that you are even sexier now that I know that you're carrying a tiny part of me inside you? Effie I love you, and I will do anything for you and our baby. And if you abort that little piece of hope... well I'll be angry with you. I'd probably hate you, but it's your body. Please Effie, let me start a family with the woman I love." He whispers. Effie grins, and throws her arms around his neck.

"Oh my god Haymitch. I love you so much." she whispers. She pulls him down onto her lips and kisses him heatedly. Her hands travel down to his belt buckle and undo it. When her tiny hands grasp his length, he groans.

"I have though about this all fucking day." Haymitch says, ripping her top open. One hand cups her breast and Effie sighs in content.

They stay like this for a bit, Effie stroking Haymitch's member through his boxers and Haymitch nipping and caressing Effie's breasts.

Suddenly Effie flips them so she's on top and begins sinking lower. She slides his large member from his boxers and strokes it gently. Haymitch buries his hands in her long blonde curls and groans. When she envelopes him in her mouth, it just about undoes him right there. She begins licking, kissing, and sucking until he loses himself. Haymitch let's out his sticky semen all of Effie's face and she laughs at his expression.

And then suddenly the door swings open.

"Hey you guys, I just brought your-" Peeta is stopped short, jaw wide open. Haymitch and Effie are both speechless. Peeta coughs, frowns and then sets the buns on the dining room table.

"Well Haymitch. Aren't you blessed." He attempts at a joke. Haymitch shoves himself back in his pants and shrugs.

"Get out, bread boy." He says. Peeta snorts and leaves, and the duo wait until he's safely out of the house before turning to each other. Haymitch kisses Effie's lips, where a smudge of his semen remains.

"Yes, I think I like the taste of myself on you better. Come on Effs, let's take this where we won;t be disturbed."

"And the baby?" she asks, remembering why they were in that situation in the first place.

"Well... they'll be getting their first glimpse of daddy."


End file.
